


A Series of Mornings

by pulpriter



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, No Series 3 spoilers; Future/AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpriter/pseuds/pulpriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mornings, probably not consecutive. A future that might be..could be..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love to think our characters might go this direction. Please review, sometimes readers have better ideas than I do!  
> These characters are not mine, I just love them.

Phryne rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. It was still dark and her bedroom was lit only by the first inklings of dawn. She smiled as she looked at the man who lay beside her, and was vaguely aware that she didn’t usually feel such joy when she woke up with a new partner—in fact, at this point, she usually started trying to think of how to send her latest fling on his way. But this morning, she took a moment to look fondly at the man next to her. Since he was still asleep, she had the leisure to admire the breadth of his shoulders, and the way his long eyelashes lay against his cheeks –scandalous that a man should have such lovely eyelashes, and so at odds with his forceful personality. She had been sure that passion ran deep in him, and once unleashed, it had been a revelation. She moved close, put her head on his shoulder and one hand against his chest, and nestled down to sleep some more. 

A short time later, she was awakened by movement next to her. She opened her eyes again, and looked up with a soft smile. “Good morning, Jack,” she whispered. She looked deep into his dark blue eyes.  
Jack smiled back gently. “Good morning, Phryne,” he said; his voice was huskier than usual in the morning. He turned on his side, raised a hand to caress her cheek, and kissed her. It was delicate at first, but Phryne had other ideas, and after many long, lovely moments, Jack pulled away slightly. “Phryne, I should go.”  
She had known it would come, but it bothered her anyway. “You don’t have to,” she dissented.  
“Your household…”  
“My household thinks the world of you!” she said with certainty.  
He couldn’t stifle a grin. “Bert and Cec think the world of me?”  
She grinned back. “They’re working on it.” She stroked his cheek, then struck a pose. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I’m the lady of the house, and I think the world of…you…” She hadn’t meant to say it, but once it was said, she added, “Well, I do.”  
Jack’s smile grew more tender. He said knowingly, “I think the world of you, too, Phryne.” They gazed deep into each other’s eyes for a moment longer, and then Jack added, “But I still need to leave.”  
Phryne made a moue. “Oh, very well.” She sat up. “I certainly know by now that I can’t stop you when you’re determined to do something.”  
“Me!”  
“But I’ll have you know I don’t usually rise this early.”  
Jack was surprised. “No, no, you don’t need to get up---“  
“Nonsense! I won’t have you stumbling around my house alone in the dark.” She rose and reached for her embroidered silk dressing gown.  
Jack sat on the edge of the bed, and looked around the room. “Good Lord. My clothes are everywhere.”  
Phryne looked his way and savored the view. “Next time, I’ll hide them.” She swept out of the room.  
Jack could only smile.

Once he was dressed and she had run a comb through her hair, they crept down the stairs. Jack reached for his hat and coat, but Phryne put her hand on his arm. “The least I can do is make you some tea and toast before you leave.”  
“But—“  
“Come on, it won’t take a minute.” She led the way to the kitchen.  
In short order, they were sitting at the table in the kitchen, enjoying the intimacy of breakfast alone. At last, Jack said, “I must leave.” He stood and added, “Thank you for breakfast, Phryne.”  
She pouted. “Oh, all right.” She smiled and walked up to him, as close as she could get. “Kiss me goodbye, then,” she demanded, and he was happy to oblige. She gave him one last smile, and he let himself out, quietly closing the kitchen door. 

Jack made his way through the garden without attracting any notice. He breathed a sigh of relief, turned onto the street side, and ran into Mr. Butler, bringing milk around from the front door.  
“Ah. Mr. Butler,” Jack said dully.  
“Inspector Robinson! You’re here early.” Mr. Butler had seen the hat and coat hanging in the entrance hall when he went out to speak with the milkman, and thought he could avoid interrupting Miss Fisher and her guest by going around the house the long way. Of course, he never indicated any such thing to the Inspector. He liked the younger man and sometimes thought Miss Fisher was a little careless with his affection.  
Jack looked at Mr. Butler directly, and said seriously, “No. I don’t like to ask you to pretend.”  
“Pretend, sir?” One last try.  
“That you really believe that I have just stopped by—at this hour—unshaven…”  
“I’d be happy to arrange for some shaving equipment for you.”  
“No, that’s not what I—.” Jack started over. “I know this is not an unusual occurrence for you.”  
“Actually, it is, sir,” Mr. Butler asserted.  
“What? Mr. Butler, I know that isn’t true.”  
Mr. Butler looked the Inspector straight in the eye, willing him to understand. “The unusual thing is, I’ve never known Miss Fisher to make breakfast for anyone.”  
Jack straightened in surprise. After a moment, he said formally, “Thank you, Mr. Butler.”  
Mr. Butler nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome, sir,” he said and headed for the kitchen door.


	2. Another morning

Jack woke early as usual, and when he did, Phryne woke as well. He began to tell her that he should leave, and she didn’t disagree. She simply distracted him.  
Much later, she said happily, “I didn’t intend for that to happen—“  
“Liar.”   
“—but I’m not sorry it did.”   
“Nor am I. But now I really must hurry.”   
Phryne waved an arm in the general direction of the lavatory, still feeling rather boneless. “Mr. Butler left some shaving equipment, if you’d like to use it.”  
“Did he now? No, I’m out of time. Don’t get up.”   
“Of course I will.” And she did.   
The kitchen was empty, although the Inspector had suspicions that Mr. Butler had made himself scarce when they came down the stairs. Again, they shared a quick breakfast, one which seemed even sweeter to Jack after Mr. Butler’s words in the garden.

Jack let himself out the kitchen door and started through the garden when Phryne slipped out after him. “Jack, wait!” He stopped and turned to face her.   
She sidled up to him. “One more kiss. It’s very private here. No one will see us.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.   
Jack didn’t resist, but when they stopped for breath after a long moment, he raised his head and said, “I believe your investigative instincts may be on holiday, Miss Fisher.”   
“What? Why?”   
“Bert and Cec are right around the corner.”  
Hearing themselves announced, the pair came out wearing knowing grins.   
“Sorry, Miss,” said Cec.   
“Don’t worry, Inspector, your secret’s safe with us,” Bert pronounced. “But it won’t be for long if you don’t wipe off that lipstick.”   
Phryne nodded sagely. “You’d probably better start carrying a second handkerchief.”


	3. Another morning

They woke at almost the same moment. Phryne kissed him and said, “This is becoming a lovely habit.”  
“A habit that will be hard to break,” he said.   
She didn’t like it, but she wasn’t ready to delve into what he meant. “Then don’t break it,” was the answer she chose to give, and kissed him some more.   
When he decided to get out of bed at last, he asked, “Did you say there was some shaving equipment available?”   
Phryne smiled. “Of course.” 

Once, long ago, Phryne had called Lin Chung “beautiful man,” and he was. But watching Jack shave, shirtless, broad-shouldered, corded muscles moving in the familiar ritual, was a particular pleasure. It was all the more delicious because he was oblivious to her perusal.

Later, they went quietly down the stairs, but this time Mr. Butler was in the kitchen, and wished them both a hearty Good Morning. That being the case, Phryne asked Mr. Butler to prepare some eggs and bacon for them both, and thus another morning ritual took shape.


	4. Another morning

The two lovers were sleeping soundly long after the sun came up. Jack had the day off, and they had overindulged in many ways last night and into the morning. They were startled awake by a knock at the door. “I brought you your coffee, Miss,” said Dot from the other side of the door.  
Jack and Phryne exchanged a glance. “Thank you, Dot,” Phryne called as naturally as she could. She wasn’t bothered, but she knew Jack wasn’t comfortable with her staff yet.  
“And Miss?”  
“Yes, Dot?”  
“I brought two cups.” They heard her footsteps descend down the stairs.   
“Hmp,” Jack said, propping himself up on his elbows.   
“What?”   
“I never thought I’d be terrorized by a slip of a girl like Miss Williams,” he grumbled.   
“Don’t worry, darling.” Phryne kissed his cheek. “She doesn’t approve of me, either.”  
Jack lay back on the pillow and moaned. “Uhhh. We really overdid it last night.”   
Phryne waited a moment, then gave Jack a shove. “Are you going to make me go after that coffee?”  
“Very kind of you to offer, thank you.”   
She shoved him again. “Fine. See if I share any of it with you.” She grabbed a robe and retrieved the tray with its lovely steaming coffee. As he sat up at last, she handed him a cup. 

When they came down for breakfast, Phryne preceded Jack into the kitchen to talk to Mr. Butler. Jack saw Dot coming through the parlour. “Good morning, Miss Williams,” he said in his formal way.   
“Good morning, Inspector,” Dot answered shyly.  
“Thank you for the coffee,” he added.   
Dot seemed only slightly flustered. “You’re welcome,” she said.   
Sensing that there was no more conversation forthcoming—if that could be called a conversation—Jack nodded and continued on to the kitchen. 

Dot wanted to like the Inspector, she really did. She knew he was a good man, and an honest cop. Hugh wouldn’t hear a word against him. But there was just something daunting about him, to her way of thinking. She’d probably never feel easy around him.

The Inspector wasn’t at all like Hugh. He didn’t have Hugh’s fresh-faced look or his open, bright-eyed countenance. No, the Inspector had a serious, even dangerous look to him, Dot thought: those piercing eyes, the ironic smile that hinted at double meanings; and that rough-sounding voice wouldn’t be easy to listen to day in and day out. And of course he was divorced. There really wasn’t any way around that; it wasn’t right. 

He just could never hold a candle to her Hugh. It wasn’t really the Inspector’s fault, she supposed. And Miss Fisher didn’t seem to mind: maybe it was another one of those paradox things. In fact, it was odd now that Dot thought about it; even that Chinese man hadn’t been around this often.


	5. Another morning

Phryne woke up, and rolled over languorously. There was no one there to disturb.

Freedom. She was not at anyone’s beck and call. She had lived her life this way for many years, and had been happy. 

Jack had needed to be at the station early for an appointment with the commissioner, so had not visited the night before. Being left to her own devices, Phryne had decided to go to a club. She had met a fellow who was obviously enthralled by her, but she hadn’t made her move to bring him home. He had been gorgeous to look at, but just so silly... 

Jack had told her long ago he would never ask her to change, and he never had; nor had he ever asked her to limit her affairs, although she suspected he would have liked to. He had not asked for anything, except to be accepted as the man he was. She suspected he himself had changed very much, in order to be able to accept her into his life. 

Long ago, after much pain and heartache, she had developed her personal code for living. Life had taught her that men could be hard, and cruel, and even abusive. She knew they could take her at face value, or worse, take her for a fool. She knew they could be as careless with her heart as she taught herself to be with theirs. She learned to close off the part of her that could be ravaged. 

But she had never seen this man coming. She didn’t know then that this man could exist. 

Yes, she had lived her life this way for many years, and had been happy. But her universe was shifting, and perhaps she would allow it to happen. 

She glanced at the clock. Jack’s appointment was probably finished by now. She wondered if he would like a visit at the station. She wasn’t sure they had agreed on a time for dinner. 

 

**Another morning:**

Phryne woke to see Jack, leaning on an elbow, looming over her, lopsided smile in place. “Good morning,” he said pleasantly.  
She gazed up happily into his eyes. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
It struck him as funny, and he chuckled, but he answered, “So am I.”


End file.
